Jo's Crush
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: Jo's got a crush. Jade finds out. And let's just say she's not too happy about it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Jo's Crush**

"Who is August?"

"No one! No one, at all! I mean, why would you think that was a person? There's no August…August is a just myth!" Jo seemed to grow wings as she lunged for her phone, quickly pressing the "ignore" button and shoving the device in her back pocket. "Anyway, how's your life been?" Jo…smiled? Well, it looked more like a forced action. Jess would swear the girl was smiling at gun point. No normal human smiles that wide for no reason. Then again, this was Joanne West we're talking about. Well, actually, there was that one time Jade took them to Disney World, but that was what? Ten years ago. Wow, they were getting old. Today sixteen, tomorrow twenty-six. Ughh…we're getting off track.

Well…that was…odd. "Not too different from when I saw you…five minutes ago." Jess had grown to appreciate her younger sister's…unique personality. Jo was the type of girl to walk the halls of Hollywood Arts barefoot-no socks or anything-just because her feet were hot. She was the type to go out in a thunderstorm in her pajamas…to eat a whole pizza because she could. To hell with weight, she could get on the treadmill later! Yes, Jo had earned herself quite the reputation over the years. Some thought she was odd, others, insane-then there were those who thought Jo was amazing, awesome, the world's least girly girl. Jess had come to expect, even anticipate Jo's weird behavior. So when something like _this_ occurred…it was time to become concerned.

"Ummm…that's good. If you'll excuse me, I think I hear Jade calling!" Jo and Jess stood toe to toe, eyes locked. It became very clear to Jess that Jo was hiding something…and we just can't have that, can we?

Three…two…one…

"Jo…can you come here for a minute? I need your help!"

Well…saved by the Jade…

"Coming!" her voice cracked, legitimately cracked-like prepubescent boy cracked-as she scurried out of the room with a speed Jess had never witnessed. I mean, damn…The Flash had nothing on Joanne West at that moment. It made Jess wonder why the speed gene had not been inherited by both of them. Seriously, Jess walked faster that she ran...how was that even possible? Anyway…Jess' envy aside, Jo was definitely hiding something, and this mysterious August was at the root of it. Wait a minute…August…August…August Jones! But…what could Jo have in common with Kaiten's little brother? Unless…Kaiten did mention his brother having a crush on a girl in his book club…and Jo had joined the group a few months prior. No way…

 _That little…_ well, that just meant that Jess had another opportunity to dray the information out of her elusive twin. _This is too good..._

XXXX

"Jess…w-w-why are you looking at m-me like that?" Kaiten was not one to scare easily, unless in the presence of his girl's sister. What? Jade is terrifying! He was still hesitant to go to Jess' house for fear of another run-in with Jade West. But I digress, Jess' stare was not something he was particularly…fond of…it was downright creepy…Almost Jade-like in appearance. He sat nervously, eagerly shoving French Fries into his mouth. He waited…one…two...three…four…fi-

"We have to get August and Jo together!"

Mmmm…5.5 seconds…not so bad, actual-WHAT! "Wait half a minute! J-J-Jess, what are you talking a-about?" Kaiten asked. He was well aware of his…girlfriends…? Ideas. Shut up, he was working up the nerve to ask. But this was the first time she decided to play match maker. Honestly, he was a little afraid. "I mean, what made you think of doing…that?" oh, this _had_ to be good. "I mean, A-August already h-has a girl h-he likes."

"That's Jo!" Jess exclaimed.

"Wha…huh…eh?" not exactly articulate, but hey, he's shocked. Hell, he's more than shocked. August had never mentioned anything about Jo, never let on that he-wait. There was an incident a while ago, when Jess had first hinted at her crush on Kaiten. August had been unusually talkative that morning. Unusually curious about Jo, who'd just happened to suffer a soccer injury that week. The words, "Kaiten, are you sure she's alright," were drilled into Kaiten's mind. It was faint; perhaps the first time August had exhibited any indication that he ever _knew_ Jess had a sister. Kaiten thought back, a disbelieving expression crossing his features.

XXXX

" _Are you sure, though?"_

" _Yes, I am sure, A-Auggie."_

" _But…what if it's worse than anyone thought? I mean, things happen all the time!" August seemed exceptionally restless that morning. To anyone else, it may have seemed as if the boy had drunk a staggering amount of coffee. Jo's accident had been the talk of Hollywood Arts for the past week, everyone wanting an update on her condition, August being the most obsessed. Kaiten's brother had taken it upon himself to keep the school posted, be the main source of information until Jo had returned to class. It was shocking, really. The two hadn't had a conversation lasting more than three sentences._

" _August! She is fine. The hospital kept her o-overnight, ran tests…they ever tested her pee! She w-will be back at school by J-July!"_

 _August seemed to crumble at the news. "But…but it's only March…"_

" _Damn it, A-A-August! Why are you so-w-wait, what's going on with you and J-J-Jo?" Kaiten asked._

" _What? Nothing! I…I hardly know her. I'm just…worried, I mean, I saw her get hit. Dude, it_ sounded _painful." August said._

" _Okay, w-whatever…I got to go!"_

" _Oh, is your girlfriend calling you?" August smirked. Kaiten growled._

" _She's not my g-girlfriend."_

" _Yet." August said._

" _Sometimes I wonder why I w-wanted a little b-b-brother."_

" _That's mean! I'm lovable, hilarious and good-looking! Not to mention a musical genius…you are lucky I allowed Mom and Dad to adopt me…"_

" _I'm s-still on the fence a-about that…" Kaiten said as he slipped away to his next class…and Jess._

XXXX

"Holy…c-c-crap…"

"Your…brother…likes…my sister." Jess said slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

"Damn…I knew it…I knew it, b-b-but he denied e-everything. I can't believe I believe him…he's a h-h-horrible l–l-l-l-liar!" Kaiten bit into another fry.

"Kai…"

"Seriously…when I was e-e-eight, I s-s-snuck into our cousin's candy bowl and a-asked him to c-c-cover for me. Y'know what he said when our parents asked him what h-h-happened?" he seemed hyper, almost as if he were about to jump out of his seat. Jess knew what was about to occur. She braced herself fir the eruption of Mt. Kaiten.

"What?"

"Our cat hid it! We don't e-e-even have a c-cat! He's a-allergic…Needless to s-say I got in t-t-trouble…" Kaiten said. And, as Jess had predicted, Kaiten continued to launch into a string of insults in English, Spanish, Japanese, and Italian. How Kaiten knew all these languages, she would never know. She herself knew very little Spanish, Jade's relationship with Tori hadn't benefited Jess in the language department. Jo on the other hand, spoke perfect Spanish. People often though Jess lazy for not taking advantage of Tori's Spanish lessons. It was not a good feeling. But, and this is "true," it didn't upset Jess at all. At least Jade hadn't opted to take Tori's lessons seriously. Although, Jess had heard Jade say a few phrases in Spanish, though said phrases were usually uttered during the wee hours on the night, behind closed doors when Jade and Tori were-

Ewww…gross…pineapples…pineapples…!

"Kai…! Focus, we need my sister and your brother to get together…ASAP!"

"Okay…h-how do we do t-that" Kaiten asked.

"I…was hoping you had an idea." Jess slumped down in her chair, and just as suddenly, she stood up. "But I will not accept defeat. Those two will realize they were made for each other and _we_ will give them the push they need!"

"You're cute, y-you know that?"

Huh...that was…random…

"Kai…?"

"I mean it. You get so e-excited and fixated on doing things…it's like you won't rest until you feel like your goal has been accomplished. Nothing g-g-gets in your way…it's part of the r-r-reason I like you as m-m-much as I do."

Wha…what?

"Kaiten…Kaiten…hey, Kai, what are you doing?" was it Jess…or was Kaiten getting closer, and closer? She felt his hands on her face…his large, strong…somehow rough yet soft…hands grazing each cheek, pulling her to him. How ridiculously humiliating would it be to faint right before a kiss? Seriously…legitimately pass out, lose consciousness…become dead to the world you'll have to excuse Jess, she's knew to the whole "kissing" thing.…Jess took a deep breath…in…out…in- _don't pass out_ -out…in…Kaiten's lips slowly, softly, made contact with her own…hallelujah! Good Lord, the boy had perfect lips…she liked those lips…she really liked those lips.

XXXX

Jo was bored out of her mind.

"Hey…Jo, why are you up here? It's Friday, Y'know?" Jade couldn't remember a single weekend Jo or Jess had stayed in since they began high school. Well, of course, being sick didn't count, did it? Nope…of course, it didn't. Back to the story! Jade eased herself on Jo's bed.

"I just…didn't feel like going out."

 _Okay…I call BS! Jo always feels like going out, even if it's just to take out the trash!_ "Ummm…okay…so, you've been quiet lately. Are you sick again? I mean, do you feel well?" this conversation was going nowhere, and fast. Jo sighed. She leaned toward Jade, her head resting on Jade's shoulder, much like when she was a little girl. Back before high school, before hormones…before BOYS! Jeez…seriously, Jess did NOT sign up for this…at least as a child things were easy. Back then if a boy shared a cookie, you were getting married! Now it's different; you actually have to TALK to them! And frankly, Jo wasn't sure she could handle that without her heart giving out. You think she's being dramatic? She's not.

"Jadey…I think I'm in trouble."

Jadey…?

JADEY?

Oh, no, hit the deck! Abandon ship! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! There were only two occasions where the twins used Jade's childhood nickname…either they A)wanted to get out of going to school, or B)were in need of a serious, emotional one on one talk. And it was the weekend, which meant…gulp…crap on a stick, damn it to hell and back. Shit! Fuck! Why her? Why? WHY!?

"Jade!"

"Oh, sorry, I was…thinking about…scissors…anyway…Ummm, do you want to…talk…about it?" _why did I ask that!? What is wrong with me?_

"Well…I think…I, Ummm…when did you…when did you know you liked Tori…As more than a friend?" Jo asked.

 _Oh, well, I was overreacting…it's only a cru-WHAT!?_ "What!? What are you…you mean you…oh, my God, not again!" really, one sister discovering boys was enough. Were they _trying_ to give Jade an ulcer? Jade could feel Jo's eyes narrow, almost as if she were annoyed? Oh, goodness. Well…that was new. Jo West and annoyance were not two words commonly used together in a sentence. Now, Jess West was an entirely different story. Hell, the girl was armed to dismantle your bed frame at the slightest offense. Anyway, Jade sighed and reached for her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone who is a lot better at these conversations…trust me. If I'm going to do this, I'll need help."

XXXX

 **Ten minutes later…**

"AWWWW! My little JoJo, all grown up and liking boys! I can't believe…it feels like just yesterday she was scraping her knee and crying for a band- aid."

"Tori…that _was_ yesterday. Can we move on? Please." It was not often that Jade questioned her decisions…but she sure was questioning now! Sure, Tori was more of an emotional person, the perfect one to help with Jo's crush- urgh! The word _sounded_ …urgh! - But at the rate of Tori's girly-girl fan girl, girl fest-yes, Jade used "girl" four times in one sentence- they'd be stuck in the living room forever. Tori practically dragged Jade up the stairs toward Jo's room. Once there Tori did what Tori usually did in situations involving the twins…HUGS! Tight hugs. Hugs that put Cat's to shame!

"Oh, JoJo, you're so grown up now! Wow, I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday you were running around the house without pants while Jade and I tried to catch you."

"That was last week." Jo and Jade said in unison, the signature West deadpan firmly on their-almost identical-faces.

"Anyway…Jade tells me you like a boy in your school."

"JADE!" Jo yelled…also new. Jo was notorious for being the soft spoken West.

"What? That's what you told me!" Jade said.

"Either way…your first crush! I wish I had my camera!" Tori said.

"TORI!"

"Sorry…so, tell me about him."

"Well," Jo said, "his name's August, he's tall, 6'3'', he has blue eyes, red head, a dancer, and, ummm…well? Jade…can you…step outside for a moment?"

"What? Why do I have to leave?" Jade pouted, her face contorting in a way Tori found irresistible. Jade only had time to glare at Jo before soft, sweet lips found their way to her own. The kiss was soft, short, but it left Jade craving more. Somehow…this kiss seemed familiar.

"Just a little while…please…Jay?"

"Damn you and your cuteness…fine!" Jade left the room, grumbling about evil girlfriends and witchy little sisters. Hey, the woman was upset, lay off. Jo intertwined her fingers. Tori waited patiently.

"He'sKaiten'sbrother!"

"What…was that?" fast walker _and_ a fast talker…wow.

"Kaiten…Jess' boyfriend…August and he are brothers." Jo said.

Three…tw-

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Damn, that girl is nosy." Tori said.


End file.
